Doom
Death, Destruction, and Fate are the domain of the Doom aspect. Heroes of Doom take hold of the unstoppable force of entropy and bend it to their will. Doom's associated element is Fire. Heroes of Doom may freely use Fire tagged powers. Effects Reaper's Eye Intrinsic Required Level: 1 Contest: None Doom The Hero of Doom automatically knows which enemy in their field of vision is most most injured, though they gain no special insight into just how injured. They can also tell immediately if another character comes from a doomed timeline. Hungering Fate Active (+) Effect Contest: None Doom As an ongoing effect, the user heals an amount of HP equal to their own level every time a creature is killed within 30 feet of them. Doubt'' '' Contest: Understanding vs Daring Doom Impending failure plagues the target at every turn. As an affliction, they take -2 to AT and -2 to all skills for the duration of this power. Shield Contest: None Doom As an ongoing effect, the user gains Soak +5 for one of the following types of damage: Physical, Air, Water, Fire, Earth. Protection Passive (-) Effect Contest: None Doom As an ongoing effect, the target gains Soak +5 for one of the following types of damage: Physical, Air, Water, Fire, Earth. Salvation Passive (-) Effect Contest: None Doom The target is healed for 3d6 HP plus a number of HP equal to the user's level. If the target died last round, they may test enduring at a -2 penalty. If they succeed, they reawaken without spending a dreamself with HP equal to 0+the amount healed by this power. Judgement Active (+) Effect Contest: Understanding vs Daring Doom Fate finds in favor of the user, and the target takes 4d6 Dark damage and 4d6 Fire damage. If they were unconscious or asleep when this power was activated, they must test enduring at a +2 bonus or die. Crush Contest: MA vs DV Doom The target takes 3d6 Dark damage and is stripped of one ongoing effect of their choosing. Crush Contest: MA vs DV Doom The target takes 3d6 Dark damage and is stripped of one ongoing effect of their choosing. Vision of Death Active (+) Effect Contest: Focusing vs Daring Doom The target takes 2d6 Mind damage and is Shaken. If they were already Shaken, they are now Panicked. Ward Passive (-) Effect Contest: None Doom The user gains an ongoing effect which can be removed at any time as an interrupt. Removing this effect in this way forces any enemy in visual range who is currently attacking or using a power to reroll their AT, MA or Skill roll, and use the lower of the two rolls. This may be declared before or after damage has been done. Falling Dominoes Active (+) Effect Contest: None Doom If the power with this effect attached kills a target on the turn it is activated, the user immediately begins a new turn. If the power kills multiple targets, only one bonus turn is gained this way. Cull Contest: AT vs DV Doom The target takes 4d6 Physical damage and gains Bleed 3.